


Babysitting

by SweetScentences



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetScentences/pseuds/SweetScentences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo would do anything for his sister. However as he stood outside Hazel's apartment door he couldn't help thinking that this was a bit much. He had fought monsters his whole life, battled titans and giants and even survived Tartarus. Yet the thought of babysitting his niece made his insides churn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

Nico di Angelo would do anything for his sister. However as he stood outside Hazel’s apartment door he couldn’t help thinking that this was a bit much. He had fought monsters his whole life, battled titans and giants and even survived Tartarus. Yet the thought of babysitting his niece made his insides churn. It wasn’t that Nico didn’t like his niece, he loved her, he just wasn’t sure how he was supposed to take care of a kid. He heaved a sigh and raised an unenthusiastic fist to knock on the door.  
The door swung open to reveal Hazel standing in dark purple evening dress and grinning, with bobby pins clenched between her teeth as she tried to contain the most of her hair in a bun. Nico stepped inside with a sigh and stood behind Hazel, holding her hair as she pinned it.

“Oh, thank you, Nico!” she sang, spinning around and standing on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek. “And thank you for agreeing to watch Marie tonight, Frank and I really appreciate it.”

Nico nodded and gave her a small smile. Frank walked into the living room, adjusting his tie. His face lit up when he saw Nico and he quickly strode over. Nico extended a hand to shake. Frank went for a hug.

“Nico! It’s good to see you, man!” Nico’s response was muffled by Frank’s chest. He pulled back and looked down at Nico. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said it’s good to see you too” Hazel had a massive grin plastered on her face as she walked from the living room to get Marie from her room. She always got extremely happy when she saw Nico getting along with Frank. Nico found it weird, he liked Frank, he wouldn’t have given his blessing to their marriage if he didn’t.

Frank glanced down at his watch and promptly swore in latin. He shouted into the hallway “Hazel we have to go, we’ll be late for our reservation!”

Hazel walked back into the room, her hand wrapped around Marie’s much smaller one. “Uncle Nico is going to be taking care of you tonight, sweetie. Be good, mommy and daddy will be home soon” She said, leaning down and kissing her daughter’s head. Frank did the same and the two of them rushed out the door with quick goodbyes for Nico. The apartment door slammed, and Nico was left staring down at his tiny niece.

He crouched in front of Marie, feeling unbelievable awkward. He was a grown man! He shouldn’t feel so uncomfortable around a five-year-old girl! He forced his mouth into what he hoped was a friendly smile and met her big golden eyes. “Hi Marie… Uhh… I’m not sure if you remember me… I’m your unc-”

“UNCLE NICO” the little girl screamed, throwing herself at Nico’s chest so quickly he didn’t realize what had happened until he was lying on the floor. Marie had her tiny arms around his neck, her wavy black hair falling everywhere. Nico reached up an arm and patted her gently on the back. She untangled her arms from his neck and rolled onto the floor, giggling the whole time. Suddenly she was on her feet, grabbing Nico’s hand and pulling him after her with a surprising amount of strength. They finally came to a stop in Marie’s room where she released Nico’s hand.

“Sit down and close your eyes!” She commanded and Nico sat, covering his eyes with his hands, unable to keep the fond smile off his face. There was a loud rustling sound, and then little footsteps, stopping just in front of him.

“You can open your eyes now!” Nico took his hands from his face, only to have his vision filled by a tiny, bright pink box. Nico took the box from Marie’s hands. “I made it in art class, just for you.”

Her smile was so wide, Nico could see where she was missing teeth. He gently opened the box. It was a bracelet, simply made, braided with two black strings and one red. It was perfect. Nico tied it tightly around his wrist and took a moment to stare at its contrast to his pale skin.

Nico grinned, reaching out a hand to ruffle Marie’s hair and pull her closer so he could kiss her forehead. “Thank you Marie, it’s absolutely perfect,” He said, laughing when she squealed with delight. As she grabbed his hand again to pull him to the living room, insisting that they watch a movie, Nico was extremely glad he had agreed to spend the night with his niece.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Hazel and Frank got back later than they meant to. Hazel hoped Nico wouldn’t mind, she wrung her hands nervously as Frank unlocked the door. “Do you think they were okay, Frank? I mean Marie is just a ball of energy and Nico- well, Nico is Nico. Oh Frank-”

“Hazel,” Frank said, stopping her and gently placing his hands on hers. “I’m certain that everything went fine.”

“But-”

“Why don’t we just find out,” Frank smiled down at Hazel and quietly opened the apartment door.

Whatever Hazel had been about to say died on her tongue when she saw the living room. The TV was showing the menu screen of a classic horror movie, the remnants of a pillow fort leaned in a corner, and greek and roman mythology bedtime stories covered the coffee table. Nico and Marie were nowhere to be seen.  
Hazel moved through her living room in a stunned silence. “Nico?” she called, cautiously stepping into the hallway.

“Here” came the reply, as a bleary-eyed Nico stepped out of Marie’s room, gently closing the door behind him. He walked up to Hazel, yawned, and pressed a sleepy kiss to her forehead.

Frank grinned as Nico stumbled into the living room with Hazel. “Marie’s tucked in bed, sound asleep by now,” Nico announced. He walked up to Frank, paused a moment and sighed before opening his arms. Frank eagerly hugged Nico, ignoring the exhausted muttering reaching his ear. He released Nico, and the smaller man stepped back, raising a hand to wave.

“I hope you two don’t mind, but I’m exhausted. I think I’m gonna head home,” He paused briefly, looking up and smiling at Hazel. “Thanks for letting me watch Marie.”

“Anytime, Nico,” Hazel said, her golden eyes shining with delight. Nico gave Frank a brief nod, before stepping into the shadows of a wall and disappearing. Frank turned to Hazel with a smug look on his face. “I told you there was nothing to worry about.”


End file.
